


To want and to get

by Anonymous



Series: Down & dirty (Avalanche remix) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Daddy Kink, Emotional kinking, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Trust, from YKINMKATIO to yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the suggestion crops up, Tyson's really not sure what to think of it - daddy kink is REALLY not something he ever would've put on the list JT and him would include in their sex life. But if his boyfriend is into it, well, they can try. What does it hurt, anyways.





	To want and to get

**Author's Note:**

> Due to quite obvious reasons: if you came across this fic by googling yourself/someone you know, please turn around. The rating + tags are there for a reason.
> 
> For obvious reasons this is posted anonymously - I really don't want to be the author that "wrote the daddy kink", especially not as this is not even a kink hill I'd die on. Yet, here we are. I blame JT's gorgeous playoff beard...and my stubbornness to write a daddy kink that's actually hot.

“So, about that,…I……like being called, uh, daddy. During. Sex.”

Tyson very, very carefully puts his coffee cup down on the table without either crashing or tipping over. And then looks at JT – who’s staring at the kitchen table so hard his eyes are half a second away from actively drilling holes into the wood. 

“What.”, is all Tyson manages to get out, because surely he must’ve misheard –

JT just shrugs. His face is dark, even his throat, too, he must be blushing like crazy – and that’s all that keeps Tyson from laughing in - confusion? Yeah, that was a good emotion to describe what he is feeling, because what the fuck? How – that – what??

“- we don’t have to do it. I enjoy our sex as it is.”

And yeah, Tyson knows that – their sex is really, really good. So even if they – just don’t do…this, they’ll have good sex. That, and JT doesn’t look like he’s too heartbroken or lying out of his ass or down or anything. Tyson has grown rather good at spotting that. So, yeah, they could go back to a sex life that didn’t include him calling his boyfriend ‘daddy’. 

Jesus Christ, even the thought. How was that supposed to be sexy?

“But we can still try, right?”, he says and grabs JT’s hands, “In a relationship, you compromise, and you work out things together.”

Yeah, maybe he’s quoting one of the few relationship advice books he’s scarfed down after he’d come to the shocking conclusion that yep, JT and him were actually very well along the way of becoming stable and a couple and a million other Very Emotional things and fuck, he knew exactly zero on how to deal with that, especially seeing as he doesn’t want to fuck it up – so, advice book. Much less humiliating than asking someone else. Since then, he sometimes can even spill some true gems.

Which makes JT smile at him, one of his gorgeous smiles crinkling his eyes all softly, before he lifts his hands and kisses Tyson’s hand, like he is some medieval knight or something. 

“And if you’re not comfortable with – uhm. Doing this, we don’t have to.”

The way JT’s thumb is not rubbing circles across the skin of Tyson’s hand is telling him much more than JT’s actual words, because one of JT’s quirks was how he always stroke Tyson’s skin, subconsciously, whenever they were close and could get away with it. Only when he was stressed or anxious or unsure if the touch was wanted did he refrain from touching.

“Just like you were uncomfortable with the nipple thing?”, he says and yeah, he does enjoy how JT immediately flushes, except this time he also bites his lips. Quite apparently they’re thinking the very same thing, and, well. Tyson wholeheartedly agrees. 

“That’s –“, JT starts, but Tyson interrupts, “- similar, okay? I didn’t know if you’d be into it, either. It’s not like”, he gestures towards his nipples, noticing how JT’s staring so he checks if they’re visible through the shirt – they’re not. Thank fuck.

“- it’s not like this thing is typical to be into. I’d be up for trying yours.”

“Sure?”, and Tyson nods. He is. Even though he doesn’t think it’s going to work out, because it is too likely for his taste that he’s just going to break into laughter or lose his boner. But they’ll try. What can it hurt?

“Alright. Worst case, we have other, still mindblowing sex.”, JT tries to play it cool, but he’s fooling exactly no one.

Tyson refrains from making the joke JT has set himself up for quite obviously – but going by JT’s grin, he knows perfectly well what he just said and how he said it, daring him to.

But he keeps silent and grins into his coffee cup as he takes a sip. – 

The coffee’s grown cold, so he sighs and gets up to make himself a new cup and…that’s that, actually. They don’t talk about it again for a long time, and if he’s honest, Tyson is glad about it. After he’s had some time to think about it, he’s still not sure how it’s going to work out. Yeah, they’ve dipped into – other sex, less vanilla one, and Tyson alone still has some more fantasies to go around and last them some time for new explorations, not to talk about what JT might be into. 

Well. Aside from this.

It’s just – Tyson really can’t imagine calling him “daddy” and have it be hot. 

He tries it, once, when he’s home alone. Says “daddy” under his breath and cringes, because it makes him feel like a spoiled brat, like one of these annoying kids in school with too-loud voices that demanded everything for themselves. – And if he tries to say it all seductive – or as seductive as he can -, he feels like he’s trying and failing a re-enactment of a less shitty version of 50SOG, and, no. Just no. 

In conclusion: he’s not sure if he’ll be able to share JT’s kink this time. Which is okay and not a surprise, because so far, they’ve had quite the track record on things they liked in sex. Sooner or later something had to crop up which only one of them liked. They’d manage. It was definitely not as if they only had one way to make it feel really good.

In the end, it’s JT who brings it up, during making out. Tyson’s already half hard and his lips feel hot from how much they’ve been kissing, and JT’s lips are wet and lovely and right there and so terribly, utterly unkissed it’s a shame – so JT’s words don’t immediately register.

“The thing we’ve been talking about, recently…wanna?”

There’s only one thing he could mean, because really, they don’t talk about their sex life too often.

Tyson pushes himself to his elbows, looking down at his boyfriend. His stomach is twisting and turning in sheer nerves, suddenly, and the way they’re both intertwined on the bed feels somewhat – wrong? Intimate. On the way to sex already, and somehow, Tyson kind of wants to slow the fuck down and perhaps even throw the brake in, because he is – not on this way. Different. Not like they’d usually have sex, at least. 

“Can we sit?”

“Sure.”, JT says, and they disentangle, with JT shuffling towards the head of the bed until he sits leaning against it, back cushioned by many pillows.

For a moment, Tyson hesitates – and feels silly, because they’ve done things he should’ve been nervous about but hadn’t been. And this throws him for a loop? Ridiculous. 

He crawls over and sits down on JT’s lap.

“You okay?”, JT asks, quietly, rubbing his hands over Tyson’s sides, and the touch is so intimate and gentle, he shivers.

“Yeah”, he breathes – and then bites his lip, hooking his chin onto JT’s shoulder, getting as close as he can without crawling into JT, fingers digging into his boyfriend’s upper arms –

“- Just nervous, daddy.”

And fuck, it feels absolutely awkward and cringeworthy and silly and –

And it makes JT stiffen up and hiss in a breath, like Tyson had checked him against the boards, hard. His hands on Tyson’s skin are frozen, just as he’s so still under Tyson for a second. 

It’s got to be the longest second of Tyson’s life, spanning what feels like a year, until –

“That’s okay, baby”, JT says, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

If Tyson had thought his heartbeat had been thrumming before – it definitely is now. Doing overtime and all, because, fuck. Oh fuck.

He breathes out a shuddering breath against JT’s throat.

“Keep talking please…”, and he makes himself say it, although his face is suddenly growing hot, “- daddy.”

JT laughs, and it’s – it’s the laugh Tyson knows, the quiet one, when he’s happy, it’s a good sound. He wraps his arms around him, as much as he can, with the pillows.

“You like it when I talk to you, baby?”

Tyson nods, closing his eyes. It’s easier this way, somehow, to listen to JT’s voice that’s – so different than before, Tyson can’t even name it, it is still JT, of course it is, and he’s heard him in so many different settings, so he’d thought he knew how his voice could sound, except –

Except now it is – God, it’s so hot, it curls around Tyson and settles low in his belly. Especially the “baby”, it felt like a caress, fuck, like syrup dripping down his back.

“Come on, baby, let me hear your voice. I like you all vocal.”

Fuck, yeah, JT did, Tyson knows this quite well, fuck, and Tyson loves being vocal during sex, so it should be easy, right? It isn’t. It feels like a gargantuan task to turn his head enough that his mouth isn’t pressed against JT’s throat.

“Love it when you talk.”, he says, swallows, then: “Daddy.”

It feels clunky in his mouth, to say it like this, and he’s too quiet. But JT must’ve heard, because takes in a deep breath.

“You sound so sweet, baby.”, and now his hands start up again, moving along Tyson’s back, just smoothly across his skin, in a slow rhythm.

Tyson’s hands slip a bit higher, towards his shoulders, but that’s the maximum for him, he – he just. He can’t move more, it feels like moving, or returning the touches, to make JT feel good as well, would be as easy as climbing a mountain backwards. Impossible. 

Not when JT’s touches feels so good, so intimate, like he’s too soft and too open and all that keeps him together is this closeness, this hug, JT’s touches. It feels so good to be touched. He’s sitting on JT’s lap, their chests are touching, JT’s arms around him. They quite literally cannot be any closer. It feels so good – and somehow much more intense than usual. And yet, it’s not enough.

“Do you think I could touch you more?”, JT murmurs, gently kissing his temple, ear, throat, as much as he can.

He nods, but JT’s hands stay on his back, as if he hadn’t just asked – and nothing happens! Tyson makes a noise against JT’s throat.

“Baby, I’m only doing something when you tell me you want it.”, JT’s voice is smoke, hot and acrid, curling around Tyson’s lungs, burning him, warming him -

Fuck.

He has to -? Usually Tyson has zero qualms with asking what he wants and claiming it. But now? Right in this moment? Fuck, he doesn’t even know why this hits him so hard, why it – it – he – he shivers, and swallows, and tries to string the words together, and just does not know why it’s difficult to say it, to ask for it.

“…touch me more. Daddy, please.”

He says it quietly, barely louder than the thunder of his heartbeat. Any second now, JT’s going to laugh, at how silly he sounds. The words felt as if he’d pulled them from somewhere he shouldn’t have taken them from, some part of him he’s supposed to leave alone, and his face is burning, on fire. He wants to crawl somewhere far, far away and hide away forever –

“Of course, sweetheart.”, and JT’s hands grab his ass, cupping him. Caressing him. Even through the fabric layers covering him, it feels so good, Tyson moans quietly and fails to muffle it successfully. Fuck, he’s had JT finger him to messy orgasms, he’s been groped, he’s ridden JT while JT had held on for dear life – that, and much more. His ass had been touched plenty, even by JT. Especially by JT. So this shouldn’t feel as good as it does.

This touch shouldn’t hit him so hard, shouldn’t make him shiver as much as it does. But fuck, does it ever. Maybe because JT’s now dipping his back touches lower? Going from Tyson’s shoulders all along the back, and now, now he doesn’t stop at the hem of the sweatpants, instead going lower. Finger tips first before he splayed them, smoothing circles into the – not skin, but fuck, it feels so hypersensitive.

And then JT starts kneading his ass. Only lightly, almost teasing. Through the fabric, it’s not enough, fuck, he needs him on his bare skin –

Unclenching his hands takes a surprising amount of effort. He hadn’t known he had held on this hard.

“Baby?”, JT’s voice croons into his ear – and promptly breaks off into quiet laughter as he notices how Tyson’s trying to shove at his pants, trying to get his hands on his cock. Without success, of course, there’s no way to pull them down, sitting on JT’s lap as he is. 

But getting up to undress would mean getting up from JT’s lap, and that, that would be so much worse. He needs JT’s hands on him, needs to touch him, needs it. More than he needs to touch himself, although barely.

“No undressing yet –“, but Tyson interrupts him.

“Touch me more, please.”, and it must’ve come across how much he wants it - even without saying it again - because almost immediately, JT’s hands dip down again. Except this time, they slip under the sweatpants, under the underwear, staying on Tyson’s skin until they’re cupping him. It’s a snug fit. But JT’s hands are spread wide, grabbing Tyson’s ass as if it’s his, and it is. God, it is.

Tyson has to suck a hickey into JT’s skin to keep himself busy and not start rutting against him. Fuck.

“Wanna be naked”, he murmurs, feverishly kissing and sucking along JT’s throat, shoulder, tasting the sweat of his skin. His hands are more difficult to move, but he manages, trying to shove them into JT’s sweatpants too, but it’s useless, they don’t fit, there’s just no room between them. But he can slightly rub their cocks through the fabric. 

JT moans.

“Come on, baby –“, and then, suddenly, he pulls on Tyson’s hair, and when did one of his hands move up there? When did that happen? The other one is still where it is, on Tyson’s ass –

And then Tyson’s pulled back enough that he can look into JT’s face. 

Fuck, his boyfriend is so hot. His eyes are so dark, black almost, all pupil. Like he wants to eat Tyson alive and would love it, too.  
And his lips, god, he just has to kiss him again, so he does, and JT groans as they kiss deeply, hips jerking up against Tyson’s hands. It’s messy and filthy and Tyson’s toes curl and how good JT kisses him, like he has all the time in the world to kiss him senseless, and. It’s so perfect, fuck.

“Please”, Tyson gasps, as soon as they break up the kiss. JT looks to be absolutely on board, hair a mess and face flushed, except this time in arousal, and he looks so good, so good it’s slightly easier to –

“Please, daddy.”, Tyson says, voice shivery, still feeling slightly clumsy in saying it.

But JT makes a noise like he got sucker punched, face wide and slack as he stares at Tyson. Neither of them says anything: JT looks like he’s at a complete loss of words, unable to string anything together, and Tyson is not sure what to say, how to proceed. 

“You want it, baby?”, JT asks, still looking as if he cannot believe his luck, Tyson sitting in his lap like this.

If he could, Tyson would bask in this stare: as if he’s the only thing that matters for his boyfriend, the focus of his attention. And he likes it, when JT looks at him as if he’s something great, something special; when he’s the sole focus of his attention. 

 

It makes fluttering his eyes easy, almost natural. A bit flirty, too, and it is a risk, yeah, because the moment feels delicate and he really doesn’t want to ruin it. But JT’s laugh is genuine and not like something was destroyed. Not at all.

“Brat”, he says with an eyeroll, but it lacks all fire.

The word jolts through him like lightning, burning brightly, shivering, and he – he can only look helplessly at JT, because fuck, what. Why, where did this come from -?

Immediately, JT stops. Stills, looks at him, as if he could read it on Tyson’s face how hearing “brat” made him feel just now. 

“Tyson?”

He nods, hoping to answer any question that might follow as well. No luck.

“Did you like that?”

He nods again, face hot. Lying’s not really an option, not even if it’d save him this humiliation. But being honest with JT is more important than this, and either way, they’re in it together, so.

“We could – go this way, if you’d like.”, and that’s not the kind of voice JT had before, when he called Tyson “baby”, when his voice had curled around him all warm rich, the right line directly to Tyson’s dick.

This is JT, talking to him, about them, about this, and for some reason this makes the nervousness more tolerable. 

“I’d like that. But I also liked…being called, uhm” – “’Baby’?”, JT supplies.

“Yeah”, and his face has to glow by now, it’s so hot.

“Okay. Tell me if you don’t like what we’re doing, okay?”

“Will do.”, Tyson promises, quickly stealing a kiss. In the kiss, JT’s lips curve into a smile. 

“Good. – Undress, baby, I’ve felt how hard you are already.”, and there it is, the other kind of voice.

It’s not a harsh order, more of a promise for more if he does as JT tells him. 

He scrambles up, trying to pull off his pants along the way, but only managing in almost tumbling off the bed.

“Are you okay?”, JT asks, immediately and worriedly.

“Ye-es”, and then, finally, the pants and underwear and everything is off, and he is naked, finally.

And promptly back on JT’s lap – except…JT must’ve undressed too, because he is naked as well: their thighs are touching, skin to skin. He makes a surprised noise into the wet kiss. 

“Pull off my clothes completely”, JT mumbles against his lips, before kissing him again, tongue dipping in and…Tyson can’t, because all he can think about is JT’s tongue in his mouth and the bare thighs between his and it feels really good. He wants to stay like in this exact feeling forever, getting kissed like this.

“Baby.”

Tyson manages to lean back. Barely. But only because he doesn’t look at JT’s cock as he undresses him. It’s right there and he knows it’s hard and he also knows how it feels in his mouth and it is so, so very, utterly tempting to just abandon the pants and suck him.

He doesn’t. But it’s a very close call.

As soon as the pants are off, however, he almost dives between JT’s legs – a sharp pain from his hair stops him. Why is JT keeping him away from his cock? They both know how good Tyson can make him feel – will make him feel, has made him feel, and he loves it, too, loves JT’s cock in his mouth, on his tongue, swallowing him down, sucking him until JT started to curse and tremble -

“Don’t blow me, baby.”

Tyson looks at JT’s cock, all flushed and dark and dripping precome, just made to be sucked. He could. He wants to. It’s literally right there. And JT could keep talking, too, and pulling Tyson’s hair, he’d done little of that so far, so it would be great, too, Tyson does like it a lot…

“Want you to feel good -”, and he flicks his gaze up before adding:“- daddy.”

JT looks at him as he’s genuinely regretting his words - and reconsidering a blowjob.

“Brat”, he says, but it sounds less like he wants to punish him and more like he wants to fuck him real good, until Tyson is a mess all over, which, yeah, he’d be on board with that. Even the thought of getting JT’s cock either in his mouth or his ass, oh, yeah, he wants it. Bites his lip, looking up at JT – it’s a good look, he knows, because JT’s told him so before, when Tyson’d been on his knees and sucking him: apparently his mouth looks good when kissed raw and swollen. Especially as he’s now between JT’s legs – there’s no misunderstanding on what will go down any second now.

He plans to use this knowledge for his benefit.

“Please, daddy. Your cock is so good.”, and if he plays it up a lot, that’s on him.

“Brat”, JT repeats himself, breathlessly, as if he’d rather order Tyson to blow him.

Tyson kisses his thigh, as much as he can with JT still holding him in an iron grip. It’s not much, but it apparently breaks JT from his daze.

“Come on, across my lap, brat.”

Across his -? He sits up abruptly.

“Are you going to spank me?” – Tyson makes himself sound as annoying as he can, daring, fluttering his lashes. It’s ridiculous and over the top, but it feels right, somehow, like he can do it, like it’s okay to say it like this right now, daring. Both himself and JT. Brat, indeed. It thrills him, too, what JT might have in store, how he might play it.

“…should I have heard something?”, JT asks and there’s a light smile on his lips while he has one eyebrow pulled up.

The words are a clear sign out: if Tyson wants, he could totally back out of it, it would be okay. JT’s giving him the sign, checking in with him. It’s a good feeling, to know that JT’s on board with playing this, them, the whole situation, that it’s okay, that it can be hot – is hot! – and still…just them, just JT, he can trust him. 

They’ve done spanking already, in other contexts - so Tyson knows what to expect - and they’d both loved it. In this setting, however, it’s something new, and they hadn’t explicitly agreed on including it before and JT checking on him makes the decision easy.

“Are you going to spank me, daddy?”, Tyson repeats his question, and it comes out less playful than he wanted it, and much more honest than he expected it to be.

“If you want me to, I will.”

“Yeah”, is all Tyson breathes out before he lies down across JT’s lap, in the perfect position to get spanked in. God, he loves this, loves lying across JT’s lap, across these thick, powerful thighs, all prepared to get spanked – 

He flinches when JT caresses his ass, having expected the first blow.

And while he chuckles at this first reaction, JT sneaks in the first slap. It’s light and barely stings.

“That’s petting and not – fu-uck!”, he trails off into cursing as JT doles out heavier smacks, across each ass cheek, and he sways with the hits, rutting against JT’s thigh.

“And stop humping my leg, brat.”, JT says, but doesn’t pull his thigh away, so Tyson only feels minimal regret over ignoring him as he moans against the hits raining down on his ass in an even rhythm, enough of a break between them that he can feel every single one like lightning, yet in such a quick pace that he’s breathless and gasping for breath when JT stops. He just lies there, fists buried in the bed cover, trying to get air into his lungs. Jesus. His ass feels warm.

“How do you feel, baby?”

He turns his head towards JT and smiles and it probably looks slightly dopey. 

“Good. Really good. Spank me some more, daddy? I want more.”

And JT obliges, hitting him again and again, leaving slightly longer breaks, just so that before every hit he thinks that JT’s going to take another longer break to ask him something, or would stop completely – except. Another smack. And again. Once, JT sneaks a lower slap, towards where his thighs start, and Tyson moans, spreading his legs further. 

“So shameless, brat.”, JT chides him, and Tyson nods, making an agreeing noise as he bucks into another, faster succession of smacks. Fuck, he’d agree to everything and anything, as long as JT kept on doing what he’s doing, the spanks just hard enough that Tyson has to brace himself slightly or risk humping JT even more than he already is.

“More”, he demands, gasping into the bedcover. 

JT keeps his rhythm as if he hadn’t heard him – but he must’ve. 

“More!”, he says, again, louder this time, except nothing happens this time, either, so he adds a “please”, but still. Fuck, what is it, what does he want? The spanks are so good, but Tyson really wants him to hit harder, or faster, anything except this maddening rhythm of held-back smacks. 

Nothing seems to work, no matter how much he writhes, spreading his legs, moaning. 

“Please!”

But all JT does is moving away his leg, so Tyson’s left humping air unless he resettles – but that would require wriggling from the spanking to get close to JT’s thigh again. And he doesn’t want to. Wants to stay like this, with JT’s palm raining down on his ass cheeks. Except harder. Or faster. Maybe both.

“JT”, he whines, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, “Please.”

His cock hurts. 

If anything, the spanking gets even lighter, making him whine in annoyed frustration. 

JT raises his eyebrow, as if daring him to say anything. As if he hadn’t been saying anything at all! But he had! Fuck, something. Anything.

“Please, daddy!”, it bursts out from – somewhere within him, and fuck, where did that come from –

The spanking stops and JT’s palm stills on his ass cheek.

“You want me to spank you faster? Or harder?”

“Yes”, Tyson says, “Yes!”, and tries to either grind against JT’s thigh or his palm, anything.

“I want to give you what you need, brat, but you need to talk to me.”, JT’s voice is slightly sharp, but still so careful, and the way he says ‘brat’ makes Tyson’s cock throb.

So, for him, he tries to make his mouth and brain work at least somewhat. 

“’want…harder.”, and what else? If he could get it by simply asking JT, what would he want?

“Alright, I will spank you harder. What else do you want, baby?”

JT’s palm is rubbing gentle circles across the hot skin of Tyson’s ass. It makes thinking so much more difficult. His skin feels too tight for himself, like he’s buzzing with it.

“Your thigh.”, and as soon as he’s said it, JT shoves it back, trapping Tyson’s cock between Tyson’s stomach and his thigh.

Tyson almost sobs in relief.

“Thank you, it feels so good, daddy, it’s so good, you feel so go-od, tha-ank you-u-uh –“, and his voice cracks across the last words as JT picks up his spanking again, this time just a bit faster, harsher, and soon, he has a fast-paced rhythm. Almost too fast for Tyson to enjoy it both: the spanking and the thigh, but he tries, nonetheless, rutting against JT and still trying to push into the hits.

“Spread your legs more, brat”, is far, far away in Tyson’s ears, but he follows the order still, trying to put himself more on display than he is without having JT stop. He manages, barely. 

Now the spanking feels even better and it’s easier to really fuck against JT’s thigh, smearing precome all over him: it’s slick and just wet enough that he can rut into it.

“Feels good, daddy”, he moans, closing his eyes as he bends slightly over JT’s thighs, legs starting to tremble.

JT’s asking him something, he can hear the low curl of his voice – the spanking doesn’t stop, nor does anything else happen, so Tyson tunes him out, instead focusing on bracing himself on the bed, toes almost cramping as he starts to fuck against JT’s thigh in earnest.

“So good, daddy”, he grinds out, “so – good, fuck – fuck, daddy –“

Grunting into the bedcover and back bowing, he comes, hips stuttering against JT’s thigh, and it’s so tight it’s too much, it’s all too much, JT doesn’t stop spanking him, god, he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t stop, oh god –

He jerks, trying to get away from the spanking, to have a moment’s peace to breathe, anything – and finally, JT stops. Stills. His hand lands on Tyson’s ass for one last time, but now it is just lying on his ass cheek.

Tyson feels like he just ran a marathon. Jesus.

For a moment or two, he just lies where he is, just breathing in and out, until he feels less like he’s a lump of mush. His body takes a bit until it all feels like it’s – back again. 

“Holy shit”, he says, turning around halfway to look into JT’s eyes, “That was great.”

JT’s face almost beams with how relieved he looks, and fuck, did he really doubt it? Tyson sits up – as much as he can, without jabbing a knee or hand or elbow into any of JT’s body parts, and then, finally, they’re kissing again. 

“Wasn’t sure you’d like it.”, JT murmurs against his lips, and the way he’s holding onto Tyson confirms his words more than any explanation could. 

Tyson returns the hug, peppering JT’s cheek and throat and shoulder with kisses. There are hickeys, from before, when he’d been sitting on his lap and grinding –

Fuck, JT. 

He jams a hand down, wriggling between their bodies –

“- didn’t come.”, JT says, obviously following his line of thought.

“Can I suck you off?”

“Yeah”, and JT’s almost breathless, “Sure.”

His eyes are still so dark with arousal, Tyson just has to kiss him, a quick, filthy kiss. If only he could get hard again, he’d ride him until they were both filthy messes. But then, if he did that, he couldn’t get his mouth on JT’s cock, and that would be another shame altogether. JT’s dick is gorgeous and absolutely made to be sucked.

So he shuffles down, getting comfortable between JT’s legs. He loves the way JT’s looking at him – it’s like a physical touch, almost, and as if he’s the only thing that matters right now. Of course, he’s about to suck his dick. But in general. He loves it when JT’s looking at him like this, it makes him want to prove him right, to – well, show him this trust, arousal, focus, that it all was placed right with him. 

“Ok?”

JT nods.

Tyson winks at him, and promptly licks a wide stripe from root to tip of JT’s cock. It’s slightly salty already, and going by the muffled groaning, JT’s not too far away from coming. Too bad.

“Hey. I…liked the thing with the…names you called me.”, he says.

And promptly lowers his gaze to JT’s dick, because for some reason that’s easier than keeping looking up at his face, waiting for a reaction, because now that he isn’t an aroused mess, it feels strange, but – 

“I liked it a lot, daddy.”, and his face is flooded with heat, burning hot.

But JT’s cock throbs at his words; that, he definitely does not miss, nor does he miss the precome trickling from the tip. All because he said ‘daddy’. JT likes it. He likes it.

“Fuck!”, JT curses, and it trails off into a moan as Tyson laps up the precome, before sucking in the tip of his cock. Like this, it’s just a tease, he’s aware of that. 

“You look so good, baby.”

Tyson sighs happily as JT buries his hands deeply in his curls – JT always pulls on them just so, the perfect amount that made his scalp tingle without hurting. He loves it. 

So he promptly sucks JT deeper, picking up a slow pace. Above him, JT moans, and his thighs tremble. Gently, Tyson nudges them wider, just a bit. – And promptly grabs onto something wet on JT’s thigh…

Ah. Yeah. Well, that would have been him, then. 

JT laughs at him, when he wipes it on the bedcover – but it’s a raspy and breathless one, so Tyson stays where he is, dick in his mouth and all, and just rolls his eyes. 

And starts anew. Just as slowly as before, he sucks JT’s cock, taking his time. The grip in his hair is restless: clenching, unclenching, resettling, combing through his curls. As if JT can’t keep still, as if Tyson’s really making him feel so good he can’t stay still.

“Feels good, baby, really good, your mouth –“

JT’s hips start thrusting up in tiny jerks, as if he can’t help himself, holding himself as still as he can and yet he is trying to thrust – Tyson lets his cock slip from his mouth with an almost obscene pop. Looks up at JT and licks his lips.

“God, your mouth, baby”, JT breathes.

He stares at Tyson with wide eyes, thumb drawing along the outline of his lips. They do feel slightly bruised from all the kissing and blowing and, well, everything, really, so he’s probably giving JT quite the view. Which he does enjoy. He sucks the thumb into his mouth, wet and slick, humming slightly around it. It feels unexpectedly good.

“Fuck.”, JT curses and pulls back his hand.

Tyson grins at him.

“Can I swallow, daddy?”

He sounds bratty, the way his voice curls around ‘daddy’, and yeah, he feels like it, too, with how he looks up at JT through his lashes, and it feels fun, this way, like they’re playing except it’s also really hot to ask for it. Of course JT won’t tell him no – he’s quite sure about this -, but still, asking it is different from just…blowing him and swallowing like that. 

“Of course you can, brat.”, JT gently nudges him close to his cock again, “Suck my cock, I know you’re good at it, baby, and when you’re really good, you’ll get to swallow.”

Oh, fuck, yeah, this is surprisingly hot, to hear JT say it like this: bluntly, explicitly. 

“Do I look good with your cock in my mouth? Daddy?”

His mouth is so dry when he asks – but JT’s groan makes it worth it.

“Yeah”, JT says quietly, “You look really good, baby, and you feel even better. Do you want me to tell you?”

Tyson nods, kissing up and down JT’s cock.

“Please”, he says, in between kisses, “Please tell me, daddy. Wanna be good for you.”

“You are, god, you are so good for me, baby. Come on, suck my cock, hm?”

Tyson does. Takes him as deep as he can while being still comfortable – he doesn’t want to gag on it, not now. The rest of JT’s cock, he wraps his fingers around, and it’s enough, apparently, because JT moans.

“Yeah, like this, feels good, baby. And you look so good, too, like you’re made for it.”

It’s difficult to smile around a cock in your mouth, but then, Tyson does try as JT pets his hair. – And then he starts blowing him in earnest. Slow drags of his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside of JT’s cock. God, he loves the taste of it in his mouth, the feeling of it, the noises JT makes. 

“Baby, keep going –“, JT’s voice cracks on the last word and his thighs twitch.

Really close, then. Tyson picks up speed, not caring how it gets sloppier, too. Messier. There’s spit smeared down his chin and on JT’s balls and it’s really not a neat blowjob at all.

“Fuck, baby, you should see yourself, you look so good, sucking my cock, your lips, your mouth, fuck –“

JT’s hips are now really jerking and twitching and overall unable to stay still at all, no matter what Tyson tries. He can’t push them down efficiently, because then he might cover the view he’s giving JT. And that, that’s – it’s what he wants. He wants JT to look at him like this - and keep looking.

So he mournfully lets his cock slip from his mouth, just a bit, until the back of his throat is safe again. It seems to be fine: JT is still writhing and moaning. 

“Baby”, he grinds out, “Babe, close, close, clo-ose –“, he grimaces, as if it pains him not to come immediately.

But Tyson keeps on sucking him, listening to JT’s moans stuttering into choked off noises, body shaking with how much he’s trying to keep still, so tense and tight – until – the first shot of come, and Tyson pulls back slightly, swallowing around JT’s cock, who is still coming in spurts. 

He swallows it all. Licks his lips – but before he can catch the stray drip that escaped him, JT wipes it off, pushing his smeared thumb into Tyson’s mouth.

Dutifully, that, too, is licked clean.

“Swallowed it all.”, he mumbles with the finger in his mouth. 

JT’s breathing really heavily yet quickly, still shaking with the orgasm, but he still licks his lips as he slowly pushes his thumb down. Tyson could refuse, of course – he has an idea what JT wants.

And he wants to show him. 

So he dutifully opens his mouth, slightly sticking out his tongue. The tip of it flicks to JT’s thumb.

“You really swallowed, baby.”, JT’s voice is quiet, almost mesmerized. As if he hadn’t been sure Tyson would do it.

“Mh-hm”, he hums.

It’s more of a noise than a full answer, but it seems to be enough. JT withdraws his hand – but before Tyson can complain, he’s gently nudged upwards, and it’s easy to go, and even easier to fall into the embrace of JT’s arms pulling him in. 

A moment later, he’s kissed, so he wraps his arms around JT and returns the kiss. It feels good. Warm, familiar – and yet so different than the kisses from before. 

“Good?”, he asks, when they break the kiss to breathe again. 

JT smiles at him, gently cupping his cheek.

“For sure. It was really good.”, and then he kisses Tyson again, except this time it’s almost chaste, and soft, and it makes Tyson’s toes curl with – how much it feels, how much there is to feel in a simple kiss, after all they’ve just done.

“Same”, he gasps, and then they’re kissing again, JT combing through Tyson’s hair, playing with it. 

“Hey, let’s lie down?”

He’s slowly starting to get tired…and his body is getting heavy, the way it always is, after sex, especially now that he doesn’t have to be awake and alert and JT’s right here, right in his arms kissing him slowly and gently and it’s just – perfect to lie down and cuddle and fall asleep.

JT follows his idea, and together they lie down, bed covers halfway pulled over them – they’ll most likely kick off a blanket anyways, as soon as they’ve fallen asleep: Tyson doesn’t need a blanket if they cuddle, and he always wants to cuddle if JT’s right there. And JT only needs one blanket, so.

Like always, they curl up in their favourite position: JT spooning him from behind, arm around him, Tyson’s hand covering JT’s. Their legs are entangled, and they’re so close, both of them are warm. 

Against his back, he can feel JT hum, and then he receives a light kiss against his neck.

“Sleep well”, he yawns and closes his eyes, starting to settle down, falling asleep slowly.

“Hmm”, JT hums, audibly halfway gone already. His body is warm and relaxed against Tyson’s, slack with relaxation, so it’s easy to succumb to sleep as well.


End file.
